Wrapped Candy
A ' Wrapped Candy' is one of the main special candies in Candy Crush Saga. It is a regular candy in a similar coloured wrapper. They are formed by 5 candies of the same colour in an L, T or a plus shape. When formed they award 200 points and 540 points (on mobile devices. 480 points on FB) when activated. When they are activated, it explodes and 8 surrounding candies (3x3 board space) are cleared. Then the candy that exploded will flash and wait until all candies are fully dropped and will explode a second time. This is why Wrapped Candies destroy more candies than a Striped Candy but doesn't have a long range. If after the first explosion there is a candy match that is linked to the same colour as the wrapped candy, the match will work (even make special candies if it's longer than 3) and destroy the other candies first. Then it will finally explode the second time. This creates more candy destruction. However, iOS is not coded like this so it will just explode a second time anyways. Hence, this can cause a split situation in the amount of points earned between the Facebook version and the mobile device versions. Combinations with Special Candies Trivia * When you make a combination "wrapped candy-striped candy", the first candy you swipe becomes the giant candy. * It is very rare to create a wrapped candy from a (+) shape, though it is impossible to intentionally, as in from 1 switch without any other candies being affected, form a Wrapped Candy from a plus (+) shape. However, it is possible to strategically create them, as shown on the picture on the right. * Moving a wrapped candy to make a match with other candies will activate it. * When a single wrapped candy is activated, it will always give 540 points regardless of where it is detonated. However, the number of points given for wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination varies on the location where the combination takes place. *When combined with a Striped Candy, all the candies except the selected candies that are used will in some ways activate. In the past, there was a slight glitch on Facebook where other Wrapped or Striped Candies within the vicinity will be wasted and not activated. As of May 2014 (or late April perhaps), all special candies will activate. *Wrapped candies can be made (and then detonated) at random by activating a UFO. Gallery ThCAYM9ZME.jpg|Wrapped Candy + Striped Candy Combo ThCAS81DYE.jpg|2 Wrapped candies close together. ThCALO0ASE.jpg|A color bomb + wrapped combo in action. Heimage.jpg|Wrapped Jelly Fish Extent of area two wrapper bomb combo can clear.png|Extent of area wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination can clear Points obtained from two wrapper bomb combo at the top with another wrapper bomb activated.png|Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination at the top (1440 points each) Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1440 points and 1140 points).png|Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1440 points and 1140 points) Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1140 points and 840 points).png|Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1140 points and 840 points) Reality level 257 sugar crush 1.png|Note that the wrapped candy gives 540 points even though it has not destroyed 8 candies Wrapped red.png|A red wrapped candy. Wrapped orange.png|An orange wrapped candy. Wrapped yellow.png|A yellow wrapped candy. Wrapped green.png|A green wrapped candy. Wrapped blue.png|A blue wrapped candy. Wrapped purple.png|A purple wrapped candy. Category:Special Candies Category:Candy Category:Elements